APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 3!
February 9, 2017 Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo IBC-13's number one noontime show APO Tanghali Na! will kick off its sixth anniversary celebration with a three hour and a half star-studded musical concert extravaganza this Saturday (Feb 11), 12:00 noon to 3:30 p.m. at the PhilSports Arena to thank its loyal feel-good habit for their support. Join the musical treat of APO Hiking Society and co-hosts Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Arnell Ignacio, Niño Muhlach, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, and Brod Pete in the APO Tanghali Na! Kapinoy Day: The 3rd Anniversary Party as they gather the biggest Kapinoy superstars to officially ring in the program’s month-long celebration. Watch out for the live performances of today’s hottest and most popular love teams Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella), Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (CheRico), Kobe Paras and Via Saroca (KoVia), Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (SofiEgo), and Maya Loves Sir Chief love team Jodi Sta, Maria and Richard Yap. Joining the festivities are Queen of All Media Kris Aquino, Herbert Bautista, Hans Mortel, DJ Tom Taus, Primetime Action Prince and a power-packed City Hunter lead star AJ Muhlach, Iskul Bukol's Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona, as well as Lara Laura lead stars Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano, and Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell child star Lance Lucido and Maritoni Fernandez. The star-studded event will also feature Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega of'' High School Life'', and Dominic Roque of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, consistently making their shows among the two most watched programs for both afternoon and primetime. Special performances from Young JV, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Hype 5ive and Eraserheads, and also await the fans of Secarats Artist Group led by Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Harold Rementilla, Renz Aytona, Aaron Rosario, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio and Krystin Dayrit, plus the dance treat of the Streetboys dancers, DTM Dancers, Hyper Active Dancers, the Absolute Dancers, APO Hot Stuff and SexBomb Girls. For free tickets, just go to the IBC Center Road tomorrow (February 9) from 1 to 4 PM. Only the first 500 people will be given two tickets each. Don't miss out on this star-studded super-musical extravaganza APO Tanghali Na! Kapinoy Day: The 3rd Anniversary Party this Saturday (February 11) at 12 high noon on IBC-13. For updates, follow @APOTanghaliNaofficial on Twitter, @APOTanghaliNaOfficial_IG on Instagram, and like www.facebook.com/APOTanghaliNaCh13. Marlo and Janella, Cherryz and Rico, Kobe and Via, Sofia and Diego Roderick, Victor, Valeen, Lucho, Nino, Gladys, Danny, Jim and Boboy, Jenine, Antoinette, Arnell, Mutya, Neil, Ingrid, Brod Pete ''APO Tanghali Na!'' (print ad) :APO Tanghali Na! No. 1! :Wala Nang Tatalo! :No. 1 ang APO Hiking Society si Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo! :No. 1 ang mga jokes, kalokohan at kantiyawan! :No. 1 and style, charisma at personality ng mga emcess! :No. 1 ang mga guests! :No. 1 ang laman ng programa sa IBC 13! :No. 1 ang APO Tanghali Na! sa quality, popularity at raings -- 30% (230,000 homes--1,080,300) viewers in Metro Manila alone. :Sa buong bansa, APO Tanghali Na! ang No. 1! *According to data from Kantar Media *After Chibugan Na!, umatras na ang RPN sa major networks competition, in favor of its sister station IBC. Ni-reformat ang kanilang primetime, since then naging almost fully-imported na ang content, mosty US-made Emmy award-winning series with some telenovelas. Yun ang nagbigay-daan sa class AB-era ng RPN. *Then sa IBC 13 naman: *- Alas Dose sa Trese- madalas na pinapatamaan nung 3 hosts ng MTB *- Lunchbreak- Dang Cruz, Leonard Obal, Joy Viado, Earl Ignacio *- Chowtime Na- Hyubs Azarcon, Marissa Sanchez, April Boy Regino, Bobby Yan, Angelica Jones *- Chowtime Na Laban Na- natira si Angelica, pumalit sina Onemig Bondoc at Philip Lazaro *- Chowtime Na Conquest- naging game show format na lang. Nagkaron daw yata kasi ng alitan between Angelica and her two co-hosts APO Tanghali Na! (September 1, 2017) :APO Hiking Society (sing 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas) APO Tanghali Na! (November 3, 2017) :APO Hiking Society (sing Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko) APO Tanghali Na! (November 17, 2017) :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) (sing Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating) with Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro (barangay: Jeffrey Tam, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Hyubs Azarcon) Opening number of APO Tanghali Na! (January 1, 2018) (2018 nAPO Sila!: Happy New Year) :At the opening number :Sexbomb Girls (studio) :APO Hot Stuff (studio) :Mutya Orquia and Lucho Agoncillo (studio) :Arnell Ignacio and Christopher Roxas (studio) :Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro (studio) :Jeffrey Tam, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Hyubs Azarcon (barangay) :Joyce Abestano (studio) :Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (APO Tanghali Na!) :Arnell, Gladys, Christopher, Mutya, Jenine, APO Hiking Society (Danny, Jim, Boboy), Antoinette, Lucho, Victor, Valeen, Joyce (stuido); Jeffrey, Neil, Ingrid, Hyubs (barangay) (APO Tanghali Na!) :APO Hiking Society (opening) Opening number of APO Tanghali Na! (February 16, 2018) (Chinese New Year: Year of the Dog) (Chinese New Year: Eat Bulaga, It's Showtime and APO Tanghali Na) :At the opening number (Kung Hei Fat Choi) :Sexbomb Girls (studio) :APO Hot Stuff (studio) :Mutya Orquia and Lucho Agoncillo (studio) :Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro (Who Let the Dogs Out?) (studio) :Jeffrey Tam, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Hyubs Azarcon (barangay) :Chinatown TV host: Lizbeth Yap, Wesley Chua, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong and Paul Andrew Tan (Sasakyan Kita) :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (Doo Bidoo) :Arnell, Gladys, Christopher, Mutya, Jenine, APO Hiking Society (Danny, Jim, Boboy), Antoinette, Lucho, Victor, Valeen w/ Lizabeth, Wesley, Chua, Candice, Morgan, Franches, Bea, Bea Sher, Janet, Norman and Paul (stuido); Jeffrey, Neil, Ingrid, Hyubs (barangay) (Doo Bidoo) :APO Hiking Society (opening) Opening number of APO Tanghali Na! (June 12, 2018) (Happy Independence Day!) :At the opening number (Kung Hei Fat Choi) :Sexbomb Girls (studio) :APO Hot Stuff (studio) :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (Lumang Tugtugin) :Arnell, Gladys, Christopher, Mutya, Jenine, APO Hiking Society (Danny, Jim, Boboy), Antoinette, Lucho, Victor, Valeen (stuido); Jeffrey, Neil, Ingrid, Hyubs (barangay) (Doo Bidoo) :APO Hiking Society (opening) Opening number of APO Tanghali Na! (September 1, 2018) :APO Hiking Society (sing 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas) Opening number of APO Tanghali Na! (October 31, 2018) :APO Hiking Society